Kisah yang Tidak Disengaja
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Hanya berawal dari diskusi manga oneshoot dan berakhir pada kisah mereka berdua pada suatu malam. #TAKABURC / Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance(?), Friendship(?)_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Genre nggak nyambung lol. Maksa. Garing. Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _Kalau ini nyerempet homo HoriWaka, tolong maafkan saya. Gatau kenapa ini jadinya gini._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ©_ _Izumi Tsubaki  
_

 _Kisah yang Tak Disengaja ©_ _Nabila Hana BTL_ _(starting wave) & sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice (finishing wave)_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

Hanya berawal dari diskusi manga oneshoot dan berakhir pada kisah mereka berdua pada suatu malam. _#TAKABURC_ _/ Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

 _Tap_.

Sakura meletakkan penanya di atas meja. _Beta_ terakhir yang harus dia kerjakan hari inia khirnya selesai juga. Dia menatap hasil kerjanya itu dengan penuh rasa bangga—seperti biasa. Kalau mengingat polesan baru yang dia gunakan untuk menghitamkan rambut salah satu karakter dalam panel-panel itu, dia menjadi semakin bangga. Segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Masih jam enam sore. Kedua tangannya dia renggangkan dalam kelegaan.

"Mikorin," panggilnya pada teman sebayanya, Mikoshiba, yang tengah berbaring tanpa tujuan di atas lantai, "apa kau ada rencana setelah ini?" tanyanya.

Menyadari salah satu teman bicaranya sudah selesai bergelut dengan pekerjaannya, Mikoshiba segera bangkit dari zona kebosanannya. "Bagaimana kalau bermain _video game_?" tawarnya antusias.

" _Video game_?" beo Sakura yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Mikoshiba.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda tampan sedikit feminim itu mengeluarkan dua _DVD_ kesayangannya.

"Mikorin, aku tidak tertarik bermain game itu," cegat Sakura cepat begitu melihat sampul dari piringan digital itu. Yang benar saja. Apa dia harus bermain _game_ simulasi kencan yang mengincar _character_ perempuan? Terkadang Sakura mempertanyakan hobi teman sebayanya itu. Mikoshiba yang mendengar penolakan Sakura hanya mengumpat kecil.

"Kalau Nozaki _-kun_ bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda tinggi yang tengah bekerja di mejanya.

Nozaki menoleh pada Sakura dan Mikoshiba, sedikit berpikir. "Hm, apa ya? Hari ini kita mengerjakan _manuscript_ -nya lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Ketiganya terdiam, berpikir bersama-sama apa yang kiranya bisa mereka lakukan setelah ini. Hingga dering ponsel mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," izin Nozaki sesaat sebelum meraih ponselnya. Kontaknya tertulis ' _staff_ _manga shoujo_ '. Dia langsung duduk dengan tegak dan menjawab panggilan dengan segera. " _Moshi-moshi,_ Yumeno _desu._ Ada apa Ken _-san_?"

Sakura dan Mikoshiba memilih untuk diam menunggu obrolan Nozaki dengan editornya itu. Beberapa kali terdengar Nozaki menyahut dengan sopan dan bersemangat. Kata seperti 'benarkah', 'fantasi', dan 'begitu ya' disebutkannya lebih dari sekali. Sakura jadi sedikit penasaran karena tumben saja obrolan mereka bertahan cukup lama.

"Baik. Hm, akan saya usahakan. Baik. Terima kasih banyak," sahut Nozaki menutup percakapan tak langsung itu.

"Tentang apa itu, Nozaki?" tanya Mikoshiba yang rupanya juga penasaran.

Nozaki mengambil duduk bersama kedua asistennya itu. "Ken _-san_ menanyakan perihal tawaran _oneshoot_ yang diberikan agensi majalah," jawabnya sejelas mungkin.

" _Manga oneshoot_ baru?" tanya Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan dari Nozaki membalasnya. "Ken _-san_ bertanya mungkin aku bisa memasukan hal baru di dalamnya. Latar, tema ataupun _genre_ -nya," sambungnya, "seperti konflik baru ataupun mencoba _genre_ yang serius."

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Mikoshiba lagi yang dengan cepat mendapat respon gelengan dari sang _mangaka_.

"Aku belum mendapat ide apapun. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin untuk _genre_ yang serius," sahut Nozaki jujur.

Sakura menegak sisa jus di gelasnya. "Hm…, sesuatu yang serius, ya? Berarti _slice of life_ atau semacamnya?"

"Oh! Seperti sebuah konflik pribadi sang _heroine_ yang menghambatnya dalam percintaannya," timbrung Mikoshiba.

" _Slice of life_ dari sang _heroine_ ya…." guman Nozaki panjang, "Oh! Bagaimana kalau…."

[ _Aku hanyalah gadis SMA biasa. Akhir-akhir ini ada lelaki yang menarik perhatianku. Dia benar-benar tampan dan baik. Aku heran tidak ada yang menyadari pesonanya. Sepertinya hanya aku yang menaruh rasa padanya. Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan ini._ ]

"Oh! Sang _Heroine_ mengalami suatu masalah, kan? Makanya dia tidak bisa memikirkannya," komentar Sakura yang diiyakan oleh Mikoshiba. Nozaki tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Lalu, masalah apa yang dia hadapi?"

[ _Ini berkaitan dengan keluargaku_ _._ ]

"Huwa! Konfliknya terasa berat," kagum Mikoshiba.

[ _Ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar. Aku sangat sedih dengan hal itu. Aku mencari tahu alasannya. Dan ternyata, ibuku berselingkuh dengan lelaki yang kusukai!_ ]

"Terlalu berat!" gertak Sakura dan Mikoshiba berbarengan.

"Eh? Tapi ini konflik yang serius, 'kan?" tanya Nozaki tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Konflik ini terlalu berat dan mustahil diselesaikan hanya dalam satu _oneshoot_!" celetuk Sakura yakin.

"Hm, begitu ya… Sepertinya aku kurang ahli dalam hal ini," desah Nozaki. Dia langsung menyerah pada percobaan pertama.

"Lupakan soal _slice of life_ ," potong Mikoshiba, "Lebih baik gunakan keahlianmu dalam _shoujo manga_ saja. Kau sudah membuat banyak kisah percintaan romantis, 'kan?"

"Itu benar! Lebih baik gunakan hal baru dalam _genre_ yang biasa kau gunakan, Nozaki _-kun_!" dukung Sakura.

Nozaki sedikit menimbang soal itu. "Romantis, ya… Hm… Tema apa yang sebaiknya dipakai? Banyak sekali referensi yang sudah kugunakan untuk Suzuki dan Mamiko…"

"Hm, tema apa yang belum kau gunakan dalam karyamu…," guman Sakura ikut berpikir.

" _Dinner romantis_!" sahut Mikoshiba tiba-tiba.

Keduanya menengok cepat.

" _Dinner romantis_?" beo Nozaki kurang paham.

Mikoshiba mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Dari _manga_ yang kau buat, kau belum pernah memasukkan teman _dinner romantis_ , 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Begitu, ya…." Nozaki mengangguk paham.

"Apa _dinner romantis_ tidak sama dengan kencan biasa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja berbeda!" bela Mikoshiba cepat. "Sang _hero_ dan _heroine_ akan menikmati makan malam bersama di tempat yang _romantic_ , hanya mereka berdua. Ditemani kemegahan malam..."

Sakura sedikit memahami maksud Mikoshiba itu.

"Heh. Di tengah gelapnya malam. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan," ucap Mikoshiba astetik. Dia yang merasa Sakura mulai tertarik dengan wacana itu mulai gegabah dengan ucapannya. Dengan anggun dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menampilkan _hero effect_ yang menjadi latarnya. "Lalu sang _hero_ akan berkata _'Oh, indahnya bintang malam ini. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari ikatan yang diberikan oleh manik matamu'_..."

Dan Mikoshiba berakhir dengan wajahnya yang memerah dahsyat di dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sakura _speechless_.

"Tapi, aku butuh referensi yang lebih banyak," sergah Nozaki. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah ide licik muncul di otaknya. "Sakura, Mikoshiba, apa kalian tertarik untuk _dinner romantis_ akhir pekan ini?"

"Tidak," tolak keduanya cepat. Nozaki mendengus kecewa—oh, tapi dia belum boleh menyerah.

"Sakura, coba kau tawarkan pada Seo. Mikoshiba, ajaklah Kashima. Aku akan menghubungi Hori- _senpai_ dan Wakamatsu. Dua di antara mereka pasti mau. Kalau terpaksa, aku juga akan melakukannya."

Cobalah untuk waras sesekali, Nozaki.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"... _senpai_ , maaf—"

"Ya...?"

"Eh—meja ini sudah dipesan oleh temanku."

"...begitupun aku."

Keduanya diam.

 _Awkward._

Hori mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya, mengecek kembali pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Ia cukup yakin dirinya tidak salah baca, meja yang ia tempati ini sesuai dengan nomor meja yang diberitahukan Nozaki padanya—dan ia memang sungguhan tidak salah baca.

"Ah, kalau memang ini benar tempat janjian _senpai_ dan teman _senpai_ , a-aku tak masalah mencari meja lain—"

 _Grep_. "Mau kemana? Meja lain sudah penuh."

 _Blush_. "E-eh?"

Ini sungguh penggambaran _shoujo manga_ yang sempurna—jika keduanya bukan lelaki.

"Aku akan hubungi Nozaki dulu, memastikan apa benar ini meja yang ia pesan. Kau tunggu saja dulu disini."

Sang _kouhai_ mengerjap, "Lho?"

Hori yang baru saja akan beralih mengecek ponselnya langsung menoleh mendengar celetukan itu, "Ada apa?"

"Aku juga diminta Nozaki- _senpai_ kemari."

"...eh?"

Sang _kouhai_ kembali duduk, kali ini dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyuman cerah yang terus disungginggkan. "Wah, jadi _senpai_ kenalannya Nozaki- _senpai_?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"Yah, kami melakukan suatu hubungan simbiosis mutualisme—" Detik berikutnya Hori sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan terdengar sangat aneh. Iapun buru-buru menambahkan, "Yang jelas, sesuatu semacam itulah."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hori, "Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal, senpai! Namaku Wakamatsu Hirotaka!"

"Hori Masayuki," balas Hori seraya tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Wakamatsu.

"Aku tahu nama _senpai_ , kok," Wakamatsu nyengir. "Aku pernah melihat _senpai_ di Klub Drama~"

"Haha, begitu? Sebenarnya, aku ketuanya."

"Sungguh? Wah, aku ingin sekali melihat _senpai_ di atas panggung!"

Mendengarnya, Hori terkekeh, "Mungkin tak bisa. Ini tahun terakhirku, dan aku tidak bermain di panggung. Aku hanya mengurus dekorasi."

"Ah, sayang sekali..."

Hening beberapa saat. Sejenak keadaan kembali _awkward_.

Sesungguhnya sejak tadi keduanya menantikan apapun kode dari Nozaki, entah itu telpon, pesan, ataupun mungkin Nozaki tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja dan ada banyak kru televisi mengelilingi mereka yang kemudian berkata "Selamat, Anda masuk dalam acara Super Trap!" atau sesuatu semacam itu. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil sekali—tapi kalau boleh jujur, Wakamatsu ingin sekali, kapan lagi bisa masuk televisi, 'kan?

—oke, nggak nyambung. Kembali ke cerita.

"...oi, Wakamatsu."

"Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Mumpung sudah disini—aneh kalau kita tak memesan makanan."

"Oh, benar juga, biar kutraktir _senpai_ —"

"Tidak usah. Aku yang akan membayarmu." Hori melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu pelayan. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada sang pelayan, ia menoleh pada Wakamatsu seraya tersenyum, "Jadi, pesananmu?"

"Eh, kurasa—sama saja dengan yang _senpai_ pesan."

"Baiklah. 2 _fruit parfait_ , kalau begitu." Setelah berujar begitu, sang pelayan mencatat pesanan pada kertas dan membungkuk sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Nozaki lama, ya..."

"Um, benar..."

 _Awkward_.

.

.

.

.

"Kau punya kekasih, Wakamatsu?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Oh, sama."

"..."

Kembali _awkward_.

.

.

.

.

" _Senpai_ sudah menghubungi Nozaki- _senpai_?"

"Sudah. Tak ada balasan."

Wakamatsu memainkan pinggir gelasnya. "... _parfait_ nya sudah habis..."

"Mau pesan lagi?"

"T-tidak usah!"

"Hmfth. Wajah panikmu lucu."

"...hah?"

"...tidak. Maaf."

 _Awkward_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Pulang, yuk, _senpai_."

"Ya. Ayo."

.

.

.

.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah—"

"Kalau begitu, aku memaksa."

"...lho?"

"Karena tidak baik berkeliaran sendiri malam-malam. Ayo, kuantar."

.

.

.

.

Hori Masayuki. 18 tahun. Ketua Klub Drama. Kini orientasi seksualnya mulai dipertanyakan.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"Nozaki- _kuuun_ ~ Bagaimana _manga oneshot_ nya~?"

"Oh? Ya, sudah selesai," balas Nozaki singkat seraya merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Nozaki mengangguk seraya menyerahkan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

[ _Malam ini, sahabat-sahabatku mengajakku untuk makan malam. Kudengar sekaligus kencan buta. Maka, malam itu, kukenakan pakaianku yang paling keren. Aku harus terlihat bagus di mata para gadis meski aku tak tertarik dengan mereka, iya, 'kan?_ ]

"Wah, kali ini menggunakan sudut pandang sang _hero_? Menarik sekali~!"

[ _Entah kenapa teman-temanku tidak datang, akupun memutuskan mengobrol dengan satu-satunya orang yang semeja denganku. Tampaknya ia salah satu peserta kencan buta ini yang diajak oleh temanku._ ]

"...eh? Nozaki- _kun_ , ini—kau tidak salah menggambarnya...?"

"Hm? Tidak, setahuku sudah kucek."

Sakura membalik halaman berikutnya.

[ _Ia orang yang sangat menarik._ ]

 _Srek_.

[ _Aku senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya._ ]

 _Srek_.

 _Srek_.

 _Sreksreksrek_ —

Dan Sakura terdiam membaca halaman terakhir.

[ _Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Kapan-kapan aku harus mengajak pemuda itu untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Yah, hanya berdua, tentunya. Bukan kencan buta._ ]

.

.

.

.

"NOZAKI _-KUN_ , KAU YAKIN KAU SEHAT?!"

"Itu kubuat berdasarkan cerita dari Hori _-senpai_."

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI KEMARIN?!"

.

.

.

.

 _End?_

-"-"-

 **A/N:** Sebelumnya—KAK DHANI, SUMIMASEN INI TELAT BANGET HUHUHU. AKU JANJINYA JUMAT MALEM YHA TAPI MALAH BARU KELAR HARI INI. MAAFKAN SIGNAL DAERAHKU YANG BUTUT BANGET DAN AKU CUMA BISA PAKAI WIFI SEKOLAH. /kunyah kertas/

Dan, Nabil, sekarang tau kan kenapa gue napsu banget pengen bunuh lo? Ya karena ini. Ah, tapi mana mungkin gue tega bunuhin bebeb, ya kan? /kediph/ /NAJIS

SUMPAH INI DRAFTNYA LUAS BANGET IDENYA, SAMPE-SAMPE NGGAK TAU HARUS NGELANJUTINNYA MULAI DARI MANA. KAMU SADO, BEB. SADO. /tabok pake cinta/

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa ini absurd.

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa malah belok jadi homo.

Tolong.

Karena authornya pun tak paham.

Udah ah. Nggak tau mau ngetik apa lagi. Saya depresi.

Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
